Onaji Rizumu: Ballads of the Times
by Shin-no-Nekochan
Summary: Like karaoke? Then you'll love this! English TransLyrics to the Inuyasha theme songs can be found here; lyrics that aren't your everyday dubbing-style - these try to preserve as much of the original song as possible! PLEASE R&R! Enjoy!
1. Change the World

**Change the World**

TransLyric by Shin-No-Nekochan

From the Anime: _Inuyasha_

-

I want to change the world

Piercing winds nor a boundless fear / neither one can get in my way

Today my courage and / my hidden smile are all that I need

Change my mind

Passions lost aren't an option now / we two can fly towards our fate

If we reach out enough / a shining future will be ours

It's wonderland

-

-

In grey colors of a sky faraway / is that where your something was lost?

Long ago / lost to time and yet you

Continue looking for what?

And then your heart it did tremble and shake / Tomorrow is nowhere in sight!

What else is / so unbelievable / that I must close my ears?

-

Our first encounter, yes that time, is when I knew / I'd found my true place in life

Some kind of unreal abounding kindness was right here all along

Waiting for us to awake

-

I want to change the world

Now, this time I won't hesitate / You and I can have a future

Made into our own place / but where can we fly to meet again?

Change my mind

Passions lost aren't an option now / tomorrow will be amazing too!

Wings spread and beating hard / a well-earned future will be ours!

It's wonderland!

-

-

The two us are in a world of our own / and we keep on swimming along

Together / we make our hopes real / reaching until that day

-

Everyone's anxiety is the same, the one we hold / to bolster each other's will

If you'll just pause a moment you'll see / me gazing at you

Right here beside you always

-

I want to change the world

I'll hold out my hand for your touch / ever watchful for your bright eyes

If you'll receive my gaze / there's nothing that I could not achieve

Change my mind

Lonely's not what I'll let you be / Everyone is here with us now

Whatever comes along / come on, let's take on everything!

It's wonderland!

-

-

I want to change the world

Piercing winds nor a boundless fear / neither one can get in my way

Today my courage and / my hidden smile are all that I need

Change my mind

Passions lost aren't an option now / we two can fly towards our fate

If we reach out enough / a shining future will be ours

It's wonderland

-

4/9/2005

The second song for InuYasha that I made a TransLyric for. I really thought this one turned out well; I wrote it back in 2003. I especially love the choruses, specifically the first / last one. There are parts of the lyrics that are hard to sing to since you have to sing them so fast, but I promise that the lyrics **_can_** be sung to the song, syllable for syllable!

Shin-No-Nekochan


	2. My Will

**My Will**

TransLyric by Shin-No-Nekochan

From the Anime: _Inuyasha_

-

Quietly awakening

-

Forever my wish shall be / for you

To hear the fleeting thoughts inside my heart

I'm afraid these thoughts will never reach your soul...

-

-

"Just a few more steps" seems too much / unable / to move forward, by and by

Ahead of me, the road is blocked / Everyday, I see, that's the way

Days we're apart just pile up / and I want / to see you more every time

When I cannot, my heartbeat stops / and it turns into a heartache

-

Can / eternity exist in such a world / where we know hurt and pain?

I want to believe in that place though I have to take / the long way

Pain / I endure is my own because of my / clumsiness every time

No, no I won't stop/ No, I won't give in! No one controls my life/ I shall succeed!

-

You are the one I think of / only you

Surely that's reason / enough to cry?

Every memory can make the tears flow now

Forever my wish shall be / for you

To hear the fleeting thoughts inside my heart

I'm afraid these thoughts will never reach your soul...

-

-

Acting like I'm strong never seemed / out of place / for me until you appeared

I knew all along what it could bring / since then all doubts have disappeared

-

Yeah/ there are some things I wish you'd see, for sure / the sooner, the better

There are so many unspoken words I want to say / to you

You / smile and cry like me; I want to see / all of your different sides

Waiting takes too long / so I'll stop right now and take a chance at fate/ I'll seize it now!

-

You are the one I think of / only you

Surely that's reason / enough to make

Every heartbeat always fuel my stronger heart?

Forever my wish shall be / for you

To hear the fleeting thoughts inside my heart

I'm afraid these thoughts will never reach your soul...

-

-

You are the one I think of / only you

Surely that's reason / enough to cry?

Every memory can make the tears flow now

So far away, my voice can't / even reach to you, but someday, I will believe...

These fleeting thoughts will reach deep in your soul...

-

Always believe! Lala lala lala... (Lala... lala... lala... lala lala!)

Always believe! Lala lala lala... (Lala... lala... lala... lala lala!)

Always believe! Lala lala lala... (Lala... lala... lala... lala lala!)

-

4/9/2005

This was the very first TransLyric I made for _Inuyasha_, because the words all of a sudden started coming to me on my way to a Band Contest in Fall 2003. Soon after, my project of creating TransLyrics for all of the _Inuyaasha_ songs began. This is one of my all-time favorites, so I hope you enjoyed it.

Shin-No-Nekochan


	3. I Am

**I Am**

TransLyric by Shin-No-Nekochan

From the Anime: _Inuyasha_

-

Let's look for / the dream that / shattered and / select our pieces now

No matter how we cry/ the time has come, we may still find them

Turn over; / everyday / has a shape / that becomes clearer now

No matter how we cry. / reliable / feelings are our precious gems!

-

-

Appearances aren't always what they seem / it's not as easy as you may believe

Sometimes painful things are best always / left in my pocket / where I put them myself

A child's plainness isn't how I'll say things; / nowadays that just won't suit me

Time doesn't settle all the way that they say/ unless you have / a better understanding

-

Twenty-four / hours a day / regardless / I put my faith in you

I stare wide-eyed at you / no matter how often the words come through

Time is - no / matter what - / laughing at / something on its swift feet

Memories are fine and yet / more than that, there's / a present we should look for

-

-

If we don't move, starting's impossible; / if we worry, stopping's impossible

If I'm limited to the dreams I know / I'll depend on them more than I know I should

-

And then a maiden's cheeky wish, forgotten/ is left behind just as it is

We can say all we want that "Love's everything" / The new era - / from right here, we will begin

-

In the sky / you can see / distinctly / a bird flying so high

In the great sky moving/ there's an image dancing to and fro

Take a walk; / the road may / go on for / a while longer but

Before we are aware / it'll shine brightly like a giant diamond

-

-

Twenty-four / hours a day / regardless / I put my faith in you

I stare wide-eyed at you / no matter how often the words come through

Time is - no / matter what - / laughing at / something on its swift feet

Memories are fine and yet / more than that, there's / a present we should look for...

-

Let's look for / the dream that / shattered and / select our pieces now

No matter how we cry/ the time has come, we may still find them

Turn over; / everyday / has a shape / that becomes clearer now

No matter how we cry. / reliable / feelings are our precious gems!

-

4/9/2005

Believe it or not, I really don't like this song all that much. I suddenly realized how hard it was to write TransLyrics when you don't like the song in the first place! Once I got going, I liked the lyrics, but it was a trying process to get all of the words to fit properly! Try singing along and you'll see what I mean.

Shin-No-Nekochan


	4. Fukai Mori :: Deep Forest

**Fukai Mori**

TransLyric by Shin-No-Nekochan

From the Anime: _Inuyasha_

-

In the deep/ very deep / forest; that's / where I leave - / without fail at the start -

A long forgotten / and still beating heart/ though I am far apart

Exhausted / and without / any strength / to go on / I cannot even search

For the people that/ for eternity/ to darkness, they have gone

-

Though it's small/ no matter what it may be/ now I have to ask if it's / still there?

-

Together as one/ we go on with our lives;

We lose just a bit / of our soul through it

Now we're enshrouded / in falsehoods and in lies;

We stand in panic; / crying so silent...

-

-

Oh the blue/ very blue / is the sky; / why I did I / never see it before?

Passing aimlessly / are these many days / that change all on their own

Concocted / schemes were said / to have been / overcame / and now we have to live

With these rusted hearts / which have made a start / to move again, and yet...

-

Time has a / rhythm we should try to find; / we could fly away once more / with it...

-

Together as one / we wander aimlessly

Living both our lives / no matter the place

With my faith in you/ the the bright light seems so close...

The goal of our quest / that we now begin

-

-

Together as one/ we go on with our lives;

We lose just a bit / of our soul through it

Now we're enshrouded / in falsehoods and in lies;

We stand in panic; / crying so silent...

-

Together as one / we wander aimlessly

Living both our lives / no matter the place

There's no backing out/ the exit's sealed safely

Even if our quest / takes eternity

-

We stand in panic; / crying so silent,

"Living both our lives / took eternity."

-

-

4/9/2005

Oh what a beautiful song... But it was extremely difficult to make a TransLyric because this one **actually rhymed!** Not only that, but there were repeated lines and _parts of lines_ that I had to make sure they still made sense when they were rearranged later, specifically those last 2 lines. I'm thrilled at how it turned out, but I can definitely remember having a lot of trouble making these particular lyrics. (smiles)

Shin-No-Nekochan


End file.
